Hechizo
by Tari Elik
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día te despiertas y descubres que tu aspecto ha cambiado hasta el punto de no conocerte a ti mismo? Esto es lo que les ocurre as nuestras TMNT de un momento a otro. Nuevos amigos y enemigos surgirán sin esperárselo. ¿Cómo saldrán de esta? xD Fic regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Mireia. Espero y te guste
1. Cambio drástico

¡Hola! ^-^ ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Aquí os dejo un nuevo fic que escribí de las Tortugas Ninja para mi amiga Mireia. Concretamente me lo pidió para su cumpleaños y aunque ya se pasó, espero y te guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**01. Cambio drástico**

Esta historia se desarrolla en una dimensión paralela donde humanos, y mutantes de todo tipo viven en armonía. Aquí se cuenta la particular historia de una joven humana y de su amor secreto, un mutante que no sabe ni que existe.

-"¡Es tan guapo! ¡Y muy fuerte!" –Un suspiro sale de sus labios.

Una joven no deja de mirar a un chico de su misma clase, que en ese momento se encuentra en el Rin de lucha libre del gimnasio de su instituto, peleando con otro chico. Acaba de ganar y todos gritan emocionados porque de nuevo vuelve a ser el triunfador.

-Ya todo terminó, ¿nos vamos? – Una amiga llama su atención y ambas salen del lugar.

-Ha sido genial, ¿no te parece? –Pregunta Mireia

-Bueno, estuvo bien pero no fue nada del otro mundo –Responde su amiga Mariela.

-Tal vez para ti no, pero para mí sí.-Sonríe-

-Ya claro –Suspira- La verdad no entiendo cómo no te rindes ¡tiene novia! Y aparte –Baja el volumen de la voz para que no la escuchen- Es un mutante. Ya sabes que ellos no congenian muy bien con los humanos y lo más oportuno es dejarlos a su aire.

-Ese es tu punto de vista. El mío es que tanto él como sus hermanos son diferentes.-Responde de mala gana.

-Piensas así porque te gusta uno de ellos, sino no pensarías igual. -

-Bueno, yo sé lo que digo. Tú piensa lo que quieras.- Da por finalizada la conversación.

**En otro lugar…**

-¡Ya estoy harto! -Un joven camina de un lado a otro de la habitación.- ¡Me venció! ¡Siempre gana! Estoy cansado de que sea el ganador todas las veces que se sube al Rin.-

-Yo también estoy hasta el gorro de que esos cuatro nos ganen todas las veces. ¡Hay que darles un escarmiento!-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?- Otro joven mira a su hermano con curiosidad.

-Todavía no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo –Sonríe

-Yo ya tengo un plan - Entra en la habitación el último hermano que faltaba.- Y os puedo asegurar que será muy divertido-

-¿De qué hablas Patrick?

-Ellos son buenos en su especialidad: Leonardo en Kárate, Raphael en lucha libre, Donatelo en ciencias, y Michaelangelo en Skateboard. Por ello son populares en el instituto, ¿verdad? –Los demás asienten- Bueno, veremos a ver qué tal les va siendo un poquito diferentes.

Los jóvenes se miran extrañados sin acabar de entender a qué se refiere su hermano.

**Al día siguiente...**

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! –Un grito proviene del cuarto de baño.

-Date prisa zoquete, sino llegaremos tarde a clase. –Raph bosteza esperando a que salga su hermano. Éste abre la puerta con rapidez.

-¿R-Raph eres tu? – Le reconoce por la voz.

El aludido abre los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿M-Mikey? ¿Cómo has…? –No termina la frase.

-¡Tú estás igual! –Le desvela

-¿QUÉ? –Entra rápidamente al cuarto de baño, apartando a su hermano, el cual desaparece en cuestión de segundos y se mira al espejo. Ya no ve su piel verdosa, sino que ahora es blanca. Sus ojos son de color verde oscuro y su pelo castaño. También nota que ahora es mucho más alto que antes.

Entonces se escuchan otros dos gritos. Raph se imagina que su hermano Mikey había despertado a Donnie y a Leo.

**30 minutos después…**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Habla Mikey

-No podemos ir a clase así –

-Ya lo sé Donnie, pero no nos queda otra alternativa.-

-Leo… ¿Cómo volveremos a nuestro estado original?- Mikey

-Ya pensaremos en algo. Ahora tenemos que ir al instituto como si no hubiera pasado nada. Estoy seguro que esto es cosa de los hermanos Thompson. Ellos son magos y lo único que quieren es que nos rindamos y no volvamos por el insti.

-¿Pero cómo explicaremos esto?-Raph

-No lo diremos.- Responde como si tal cosa.

-¿Cómo?- Raph no puede creer que no le dé importancia.

-Para todos los demás, desde este momento seremos "alumnos nuevos"-Les explica Leo.

-Pero…-Mikey

-Nada de peros Mikey –Le interrumpe- No tenemos pruebas de que fueron los Thomson los culpables de esto, y para averiguarlo tenemos que pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?-

-El tiempo que sea necesario.- Habla con decisión.

Donnie preparó documentos falsos para todos. A partir de ahora se llamaban de otra manera.

*Leo: Liam *Raph: Ronald *Donnie: Dylan *Mikey: Mark

-Qué nombres más extraños para nosotros –Habla Mikey al ver los carnés de identidad nuevos.

-Lo sé, pero debemos aprenderlos para no cometer ningún error.-Leo

**Al rato en el instituto…**

Cuando se abren las puertas, todo el mundo entra dirigiéndose a sus aulas correspondientes. Los chicos van a secretaría y entregan los documentos, como que son "nuevos alumnos". No les prestan mucha atención, con lo que rápidamente terminan, y se dirigen a sus respectivas clases con un mapa del lugar que les habían dado para que no se perdieran. Aunque se sabían el lugar fingieron mirar el mapa y seguir las indicaciones del mismo para no levantar sospechas.

Al entrar en clase se presentan, y en un momento les mandan a un lugar al final del aula. Mireia se fija en ellos y al final de la clase les saluda presentándose.

-Hola, me llamo Mireia. ¿Cómo os llamáis?-

-¡Hola! Yo soy Mik -Siente un dolor en el estomago producido por su hermano Donnie y rectifica- Mark. Y éstos son mis hermanos Dylan, Ronald, y Liam.- Les presenta.

-Encantada -Habla Mireia.- ¿De dónde sois?-

-De Philadelphia, Pensilvania – Responde Raph-

-¡Vaya! –Sonríe- Aquello tiene que ser muy bonito-

-Sí, así es –Responde Leo amablemente.

**Horas después a la hora del recreo en la cafetería…**

-¿Creéis que ha funcionado?-

-De eso no me cabe ninguna duda – Responde Patrick

-¿Y cómo sabremos ahora quienes son? –

-No seas ingenuo Martin, seguro que vinieron, pero como "nuevos alumnos" –Habla Max mirando a su alrededor- No será difícil saber quienes son- Sonríe

-¿Y cuando lo sepamos qué haremos? –

-Martin, Martin, Martin, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -Vuelve a hablar Max ¿Es que no te lo imaginas? Les haremos quedar mal ante todos los del instituto, desenmascarándolos claro.-

-Será muy divertido –

-Claro que sí Eric, muy divertido.-

**Al salir al patio…**

-¿Seguro que son ellos? –Pregunta Martin con la duda reflejada en su cara en lo que ve delante de él a cuatro chicos humanos riendo y haciéndose bromas entre ellos.

-Claro que si, ¿Quién mas ves que sea desconocido? –Patrick

-Vale, vale ¿Y ahora?-

-Seguidme –Max se levanta del asiento.

Se acercan donde se encuentran los chicos que ellos consideraban como las tortugas.

**Mientras tanto en otra de las mesas…**

-¿Creéis que nos habrán visto? -Mikey-

-Por supuesto que sí. -Responde Leo- Seguramente supusieron que seriamos nosotros puesto que somos "nuevos" -Hace unas comillas invisibles con los dedos.- Eso sí, pase lo que pase recordad el plan.

-Les saldrá el tiro por la culata, ¿no creéis? – Sonríe Raph

-Si todo sale como planeamos, sí- Habla Leo

-¡Tiene que salir bien! Es nuestra única salida.-Donnie

Mikey ríe estrepitosamente, como si le acabaran de contar un chiste gracioso.

-¿Qué te pasa zoquete?- Murmura Raph- ¿Se te soltó algún tornillo?-

-Es que solo de imaginarme las caras que pondrán… -Y vuelve a reír sin terminar la frase-

Raph rueda los ojos.

-¡Hey chicos! –Leo llama la atención de sus hermanos -Ya vienen-

**Cuando los hermanos Thompson llegan…**

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mirad qué tenemos aquí –El primero en hablar es Max-

Los chicos se miran entre ellos extrañados.

-Les sienta bien el cambio de imagen, ¿No creéis? –Habla Eric dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

-¡Claro! Ahora son simplemente humanos de pacotilla –Patrick

-Muy astuto por vuestra parte fingir que sois nuevos en el instituto, pero a nosotros no nos podéis engañar.- Eric

A esas alturas todos los que se encontraban en el recreo se habían acercado, formando un círculo a su alrededor.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros y de qué estáis hablando? –Pregunta Mikey con voz seria, cosa que sorprende a sus hermanos, pero no por ello, dejan de actuar.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos.

-No sabemos quiénes sois ni porqué hacéis esto, pero ya está bien de hablarnos de cosas que ningún sentido tienen para nosotros. ¿No se os ha ocurrido que nos estáis confundiendo con otros? –Habla Raph

-Buscad por otro lado, aquí no se os ha perdido nada- Donnie

-Ya claro, entonces ¿Quiénes sois?- Martin se cruza de brazos.

Raph se levanta de la mesa.

-Mi nombre es Ronald Christensen y estos son mis hermanos: Mark, Liam, y Dylan.

-Venimos de Philadelphia, Pensilvania –Esta vez habla Donnnie

-Y no os conocemos de nada.- Leo

-Con lo que recuérdenme… -Mikey se levanta y les encara -¿Por qué están aquí?- Les dedica una mirada interrogante.

En ese momento todo el mundo les prestaba atención, pero en lugar de ser a los cuatro humanos, es a los magos.

-¡Lo que dicen es cierto! –Una joven sale del gentío y se acerca a los cuatro humanos que se encuentran todavía al lado de la mesa o sentados.

-¿De qué hablas humana? –Salta de mala gana Patrick.

-Yo soy testigo de que dicen la verdad, porque esta mañana les vi llegar al instituto y pasar por secretaría para dejar los documentos. Más tarde me los encontré en clase y me dijeron lo mismo que ahora os acaban de explicar.-

-Mireia, no es necesario que hagas esto –Murmura a su oído Raph.

-No te preocupes Ronald. –Murmura para luego hablar en voz alta- Es una injusticia que traten de culparles de ser unos impostores cuando en realidad no es verdad. –Mira a los hermanos Thompson.

Se hace el silencio.

-Esta bien, vosotros ganáis. –Habla Patrick cediendo- Solo por el momento-

-Eso sí, os tendremos muy bien vigilados –Max

Luego la gente se hace a un lado y los jóvenes se alejan. Poco a poco los mutantes y humanos que allí había se dispersan y tanto Mireia como los cuatro hermanos se sientan.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó para que se hayan acercado a vosotros? –Habla Mireia- Normalmente nunca lo hacen.

-No ocurrió nada. Simplemente estábamos aquí sentados y se acercaron pensando que éramos otros.- Raph

-Según lo que dijeron era como si esas personas, o mutantes que buscaban hubieran cambiado de repente a humanos. ¿Sabes a qué se referían? –Leo

Mireia se queda pensativa un momento.

-Pues exactamente no, pero creo que sé a quienes se refieren. –Los demás la miran fingiendo curiosidad- Seguro que buscaban a los hermanos Hamatto.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Donnie

-Son cuatro hermanos mutantes, en específico tortugas, y bueno ellos no vinieron hoy, o al menos yo no los vi. –Mira a su alrededor a ver si los ve. Luego vuelve a mirar a los chicos-

-¿Y qué piensas de ellos?-Mikey

-Pues no se, son como todos los mutantes que veis a vuestro alrededor, siempre a su aire y tan solo pendiente de ellos. A nosotros los humanos nunca nos prestan mucha atención, como si fuéramos menos que ellos.- Habla susurrando.

Los chicos cruzan miradas un instante, como sintiéndose un poco culpables.

-¿Y porqué los tipos que vinieron les buscaban? ¿Es que se llevan mal con ellos?-Leo

-¡Pues claro que se llevan mal! Los Thompson están en los mismos clubs que ellos y como siempre los han ganado en el juego, pues ya sea por envidia o por lo que sea, siempre buscan pelea.

-Vaya, entonces tenemos mala suerte. ¿Cómo nos pudimos meter en esto sin tener nada que ver? –Mikey

-Tranquilos, yo os puedo ayudar a pasar desapercibidos. Eso sí, ya que os echaron el ojo seguro que os vigilan y todo, pero después de lo que pasó hoy no creo que intenten nada hasta que las aguas se calmen.-

-Ojalá y así sea- Donnie

-Por cierto Mireia –Llama su atención Raph- Gracias por tu ayuda- Sonríe

-Ermm no te preocupes, no fue nada- Mireia se pone nerviosa sin saber exactamente el motivo.

**Dos meses después…**

Los Thompson no habían podido probar que los hermanos Christensen eran los Hamatto, pero de todas formas no se habían rendido. Por otro lado, Mikey, bajo la personalidad de Mark había logrado hacerse amigo de Martin. Éste hasta había reñido con sus hermanos por ello.

Un día Mikey decide decirle la verdad a Martin.

-¿Qué? –No se lo puede creer.

-Si te lo cuento es porque confío en ti, y sé que no eres como tus hermanos.-

-Entonces… ¡me engañaste! Y mis hermanos tenían razón con sus sospechas-

-Sí, pero como comprenderás no podía decírtelo, así como tampoco Mireia lo sabe. ¡Era peligroso! Sabes cómo son de malvados tus hermanos y si se enteraban que nosotros éramos los Hamatto podían hacernos más daño. ¡Entiéndelo!

El chico se queda pensativo unos instantes.

-Aunque no tenemos pruebas –Prosigue- estamos seguros de que fuisteis vosotros quienes nos cambiasteis, y por ello no te he guardado rencor, ¿verdad? Pues entiende esto como algo que no podía evitar y perdóname así como yo lo hice contigo. -Se explica-

-Está bien –Responde finalmente- Os guardaré el secreto.- Habla con voz decidida para luego sentarse en una silla de la cocina. Mikey le imita en silencio.

-Martin… –Le mira directamente a los ojos poniendo algo nervioso al muchacho. Trata de tener toda la paciencia del mundo en lo que piensa las palabras adecuadas para convencerle- Fuisteis vosotros, ¿verdad?- El chico mira a otro lado- Si de verdad valoras nuestra amistad, dímelo.-Le presiona-

-Sí –Le mira- Pero yo te juro que ellos me obligaron, ¡yo no quería hacerlo!- Baja la mirada-

-Si en realidad estás arrepentido ayúdanos.-Le pide-

-¿Qué?- Le mira sin acabar de entenderle cómo podía serle útil.

-Ayúdanos a volver a ser mutantes- Aclara- Solo tú puedes hacerlo.

-Pero si mis hermanos me pillan…-

-Tú eres mas fuerte de lo que ellos te han hecho creer –Le anima- Te dieron la espalda solo por irte con humanos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué clase de hermanos son ellos? Aparte, me he dado cuenta que siempre te tratan mal y eso no es justo para ti. Si quieres, te doy un día para pensarlo –Se levanta-

-Mark -Le llama- Digo Mikey –Rectifica- Ay, ya hasta me confundo con los nombres. –Ríe- Bueno, que no tengo nada que pensar. –Se levanta también- Tal y como acabas de decir mis hermanos me dieron la espalda sin importarles que fuese su hermano con lo que ¿Por qué me tiene que importar lo que ellos piensen de mí ahora? Tú me enseñaste cómo es la verdadera amistad y cómo es realmente tener una familia que te aprecia. A ellos nunca les importé, solo me utilizaban para sus planes con lo que ahora sabrán quién soy yo realmente.- Habla con decisión en la voz-

-Será mejor que de momento me sigas llamando Mark, ¿De acuerdo? –Sonríe- Y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites para la poción… avísame.

**Continuará…**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo lograrán nuestros héroes salir de ésta?

Esta y otras respuestas se descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero y os haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirlo ^-^


	2. El día de la verdad

Hola ^-^

Estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo. Uff, por poco y me paso de la hora xD

Espero y os guste tanto o más que el anterior.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY**

**02. El día de la verdad**

**Días después…**

Era fin de semana. Raph había quedado con Mireia para estudiar. En ese momento se encontraba solo en la casa. Sus hermanos habían salido a dar una vuelta y él estaba muy nervioso esa mañana. Había llegado el momento. Ya no esperaría más tiempo.

-"Si Mikey pudo hacerlo, ¿por qué no voy a poder yo?" –Piensa en un intento de darse ánimos.

Llaman a la puerta y se dirige a la misma tras pensarlo unos instantes. Abre.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? –Le saluda la chica.

-Hola Mireia –Intenta sonreír- Pasa –Se hace a un lado.

La chica cruza la entrada.

-¿Estás solo? –Pregunta después de mirar a su alrededor y no ver a nadie.

-Sí –Habla con voz decidida al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te noto muy serio. –Se percata la joven.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Mireia –Se detiene a unos pasos de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta en lo que se quita el abrigo y lo deja sobre el sofá.

-¿Confías en mí? –

-¿Qué? –La pregunta la agarra desprevenida.

-Tan solo respóndeme. –Pide

-Cl-Claro que confío en ti –Le mira unos segundos y luego aparta la mirada. ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Cada vez que tenía cerca a ese chico su pulso se aceleraba y se ponía nerviosa.

-Ok –Murmura para luego empezar a hablar en voz alta- Ya sé que esto te parecerá una locura, que es increíble pero tienes que creerme. –Recorre la distancia que los separa, la agarra de la mano y la dirige al sofá.- Es mejor que estés sentada por si te da un patatús -

-¿Tan grabe no será, verdad?- Ríe

La joven ve como el chico suspira varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

-Yo no soy quien piensas. Desde que me viste por primera vez tuve que fingir ser una persona totalmente diferente a la que soy.

-¿Desde que te vi? Será desde que "nos vimos", ¿No? –Hace unas comillas invisibles con los dedos.- ¿Y diferente porque? ¿En qué sentido?-

-Desde que me viste, ya que era la primera vez que me veías así – Intenta explicar-

-¿Así como? –

-Como humano – Responde con precaución, temiendo que ella saliera a correr en cualquier momento.- Con anterioridad ya nos habíamos visto -Prosigue- pero seguro que no me reconocerías comparando mi anterior imagen con la de ahora.

Se hace el silencio.

-¿Nos-Nos habíamos visto antes? –Trata de recordar a todos los del instituto, pero no puede encontrar semejanza alguna, o algo que le sea familiar con lo que cuenta Ronald.

-¿Recuerdas a los Hamatto? –La joven asiente- Les hicieron un hechizo.

-¿Qu-Qué clase de hechizo? –Pregunta con un poco de temor en la voz.

-De transformación. Para ser más exacto les convirtieron en humanos. -Revela-

-Pero… ¿cómo sabes eso? ¡Si ni siquiera les conociste!- A Mireia no le cuadra nada.

-¿No lo entiendes? –Se desespera al ver que no comprende a dónde quiere llegar.- Nosotros somos los Hamatto. Los Thompson nos hicieron esto y para "camuflarlo" –Hace unas comillas con los dedos- que no supieran quiénes éramos realmente y desenmascararles, nos inventamos otra identidad, la que tú conociste.

Se hace el silencio. Ninguno de los dos dice una sola palabra más.

-Por favor, di algo –Pide Raph.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Le mira con reproche.

-¡No podía! Nadie debía enterarse de la verdad. De ser así los Thompson podrían averiguar. El único que lo sabe es Martin.

La joven le mira una vez más para luego levantarse, dar la vuelta al sofá, coger su abrigo y acercarse a la puerta.

-Me decepcionaste, debiste confiar en mí. Ya veo que no me ves como una buena amiga, tal como pensaba – Abre la puerta y sale, dejando a Raph solo con sus pensamientos y después de sus palabras, con el remordimiento de conciencia.

-No se lo ha tomado bien, de eso no me cabe la menor duda – Murmura, después de contemplar unos segundos la puerta por donde acababa de salir Mireia.

Luego se tumba en el sofá, pensativo, pensando la manera de convencer a Mireia de su inocencia ¿O era culpable tal y como ella le había dicho? No lo tenía claro. La confusión nublaba su mente. ¿Por qué a él le salían mal las cosas y a su hermano pequeño no? No era justo.

**Al día siguiente…**

-¿Lo tienes? –Martin lee el papelito que le acaba de mandar su amigo Mikey un momento atrás. Su joven amigo le mira y asiente con la cabeza. Ve como su joven amigo vuelve a escribir en el cuaderno, arranca un trozo de papel y se lo tira después de hacer con ello una bolita.

-¿Seguro?- Lee lo que hay escrito.

-¡Por supuesto!- Escribe por detrás en el mismo papel, y se lo tira.

-Entonces nos vemos en el baño. Sal del aula cinco minutos después que todos y así no levantaremos sospechas, y no seremos vistos por nadie ¿vale? –Mikey vuelve a mandarle otra bolita de papel. Martin asiente con la cabeza de nuevo, en señal de estar conforme con el plan.

Al acabar la clase Mikey sale primero. Martin se retrasa a propósito, tal y como había quedado con su amigo, y cuando ha pasado el tiempo establecido, se levanta de su pupitre y se dispone a salir de clase para reunirse con sus amigos. Es entonces cuando alguien entra al aula. El joven retrocede unos pasos.

-¿Así es como saludas a tus hermanos? –Comienza a hablar Eric, ya que fue el primero en entrar. Se acerca un poco a él.

-¿Te pillamos en mal momento, querido hermano? – Sonríe Max que entra detrás-

-Tal parece que no esperaba nuestra visita. –Comenta Eric a sus hermanos sin mirarles siquiera. No quería apartar la mirada de Martin -¿Pensabas que nos olvidaríamos de ti? –

-¡Si eres nuestro hermanito del alma! –Patrick es el último en cruzar el aula.

-¿Qué queréis? –Pregunta el joven sin desvelar sus emociones.

-Tan solo venimos a verte. Últimamente no te vemos casi. Tan solo en clase pero eso no cuenta. -Eric

-Te echamos de menos, ¿sabias? ¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros? –Patrick

-Al fin y al cabo somos familia, ¿no? Y ya sabes lo que dicen, la sangre llama. –Max

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar. No os importaba en lo absoluto, nunca os he importado. ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?- Entonces el chico aparta la mirada hacia otra dirección. No le gusta en lo absoluto esa inoportuna situación.

Sin que Martin se diera cuenta uno de sus hermanos que se había colocado detrás de él, aprovecha para quitarle la mochila que tenía en la mesa.

-¡Hey devuélvemela! –Le grita, prestándoles atención de nuevo a sus hermanos-

-No te alarmes de esa manera, tan solo queremos pasar un rato contigo, ¿tan malo es eso?- El joven ve como se lanzan la mochila de unos a otros.

Estaban colocados a su alrededor y al pequeño de los hermanos le habían dejado en medio.

-Tengo prisa y no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí –Ataja Martin impaciente.

-¿Ah si? ¿A dónde vas? ¿A verte con tus "nuevos amigos"? –Habla Max en lo que atrapa al vuelo la mochila. La abre.- A ver, a ver… ¿Qué tienes aquí?- Comienza a sacar cosas de ella.

El corazón de Martin iba a mil por hora. Si descubrían el sitio donde tenía las pociones… estaba perdido.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué crees que tengo en la mochila "escolar"? –Trata de no sonar más alterado de lo normal.- ¿Tal vez algo ilegal? – Entonces pierdes tu tiempo.- Se cruza de brazos.

Entonces ve cómo su hermano abre la cremallera donde había puesto las pociones hacía tan solo un par de horas atrás. Pero no hay nada. La sorpresa aparece en sus ojos. ¿Qué pasó con los frasquitos?

-Vale –Trata de recomponerse, y finge que no ha pasado nada. Sus hermanos como en otras ocasiones no se habían percatado de nada- Ahora que ya registraste todo lo que te dio la gana, ¿me devuelves mis cosas? –Habla con voz molesta.

Su hermano Max le tira la mochila de mala gana. Martin sonríe para sí mismo. En algunos aspectos su "querido hermano mayor" se parecía a Raph. Al ver que nadie se movía de su sitio les mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Se os ofrece alguna otra cosa?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir así con nosotros? Vale, nos equivocamos, pero ¿acaso no merecemos una segunda oportunidad? –Eric

-Ahora no estoy para "perdonaros ni daros segundas oportunidades".- Necesito tiempo, ¿entienden? Os guste o no, así es. –

En ese momento alguien más cruza la entrada del aula, pillándoles por sorpresa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Vaya, vaya, tal parece que "vinieron a salvarte"- Patrick

-Como no, tu príncipe valiente –Dice con sarcasmo Max.- ¿Por qué será que me caes pésimo? –Dice sin pelos en la lengua en lo que le mira con rencor.

-¿Por qué será que pensamos lo mismo? –Le espeta- Entre tú y yo, -Se acerca un poco más a él- no intimidas en lo absoluto –Apenas murmura pero todos lo oyen.- ¿Por qué no te piras? –Alza la voz- Aquí no pintas nada. Las clases terminaron, ve a reunirte fuera con los de tu clase.

El joven se había puesto tan colorado como la bandana que solía llevar Raph cuando era tortuga.

-Humano, esta me la pagas. –Habla en voz baja intentando disimular el resentimiento para que no se notara que le había avergonzado. Luego sin decir una sola palabra más, le pega con el hombro y cruza la puerta.

Raph mira a los demás hermanos de Martin que no se habían movido de su sitio. Le observaban perplejo. Nadie nunca había dejado en ridículo a su hermano Max.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? ¡Largo de aquí!-

En silencio uno por uno salen por la puerta. Martin aprovecha para recoger sus cosas del suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Raph al joven mientras le ayuda a recoger.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos. –Le mira- ¿Sabías que has sido el primero en quedar en evidencia a mi hermano Max? Esto no te lo perdonará.

-Ya hacía mucho que se la debía, ya sabes, por lo que nos hizo junto a tus hermanos- Raph mira al chico y éste clava la mirada en el suelo. Se siente culpable- No quise decir eso. Ya sabes que no te tengo resentimiento por colaborar con ellos. Sé que eres uno de los buenos. A estas alturas eres uno más de la familia ¿no te lo había dicho? –Le revuelve el pelo, como solía hacerle a Mikey desde que eran humanos, algo que a su hermano pequeño le sacaba de quicio.-

El joven simplemente sonríe. Se siente halagado.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué viniste? –

-Mikey dijo que habíais quedado en cinco minutos pero el reloj corría y tú no aparecías. Supusimos que algo pasaba.

-¿Y decidiste venir tú solo? ¿Tengo que recordarte que son magos?-

-Bah, podría con ellos yo solo en cuestión de un minuto –No da importancia al asunto.

-Si claro, como no –Ríe Martin. Luego recuerda algo importante.-

-Bueno ¿nos vamos o qué? –Habla Raph en lo que le da lo último-

-Raph… no sé cómo pasó pero… -Apenas comienza-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Las pociones desaparecieron. Esta mañana yo mismo las puse en la mochila pero cuando Max abrió el lugar donde yo lo había guardado simplemente no estaban. ¡No sé qué pasó!- Dice con frustración.

-¡Ah eso! No te preocupes, las tenemos nosotros –Desvela quitándole importancia-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Por qué…? –Tiene muchas preguntas en su cabeza-

-Vamos, te lo iré explicando por el camino. –Le toma del hombro y abandonan el aula.

**No muy lejos de allí…**

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que tienen algo planeado? ¿Es que viste algo que nosotros no?- Pregunta Eric a su hermano mayor.

-Lo sé y punto, deja de hacer preguntas. –Seguía molesto- Estamos muy cerca, más de lo que pensamos. Estoy seguro –Una sonrisa aparece en su cara.

Los jóvenes miran a su hermano Max sin entender de qué habla.

-Solo os adelanto que ha llegado el momento de culminar nuestra venganza.

**Continuará…**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY**

Aquí termina el capitulo. Lo sé, lo sé, está muy emocionante y queréis saber qué va a pasar y cuando publicaré, ¿verdad? Bueno pues espero poder subir el siguiente y último capi mañana sobre la misma hora xD

Muchas gracias por los reviews y no os precipitéis, pronto sabréis qué pasará xDD

¡Hasta pronto! ^-^


	3. Batalla final

¡Hola! ^-^

Mil disculpas. Al final me fue imposible subir el capítulo antes. Eso sí, ¡al fin lo terminé! Pensaba que no lo acabaría nunca, pero después de tanto ¡lo tengo listo! Tenía pensado subir un último capítulo y ya está, pero yo cuando me pongo a escribir, no me doy cuenta ni de la hora, ni de lo que escribo, y me pasé mil pueblos. Por eso decidí partirle en dos. Con lo que éste sería el penúltimo capi. El último y definitivo le subo mañana, ¿vale? Sino se haría interminable xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores xD

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYY**

**03. Batalla final**

-¿Cómo? – Martin no puede creer lo que le acaba de contar Raph. – Eso no puede ser. ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta!

-Al fin descubriste que cuando Mikey te distrae, no te enteras de lo que ocurre alrededor. –Le comenta Raph divertido y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero al menos podríais haberme avisado antes, y lo hubiéramos planeado de forma diferente. – Martin sigue sin estar conforme.

-Se nos ocurrió a última hora. Sabíamos que algo como lo que te pasó con tus hermanos podía darse de un momento a otro, y no creímos pertinente dejarlo al azar. Preferimos actuar –

-¿Cómo puede ser que no me haya llamado la atención que alguien registrara en mi mochila?- Sigue preguntando.

-Simplemente somos muy rápidos. Cada uno cogimos una respectiva poción, excepto Leo que cogió dos, incluyendo la de Mikey.

-Bueno al menos el plan salió bien y pronto habrá terminado todo. –Suspira aliviado.

Justo en ese momento llegan a los baños. Entran por la puerta.

-Chicos estamos aquí –Anuncia Raph, ya que no ven a nadie.

-Ya era hora –Donnie sale de su escondite.

-Nos empezábamos a preocupar –El siguiente en aparecer es Mikey.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –El último es Leo.

-Tuvimos un percance pero ya está todo solucionado. –Habla Raph

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? –Mikey se vuelve impaciente.

-Martin, ¿estás seguro que solo con beberlo surtirá efecto? –Pregunta Donnie no muy seguro.

-No os preocupéis, sé lo que hago. Volveréis a vuestro aspecto en cuestión de minutos. –Sonríe

Los chicos sacan las pociones de sus bolsillos, quitan el corcho de las botellitas, y se miran los cuatro una fracción de segundo, antes de llevarse el frasquito a los labios.

**Mientras tanto…**

-¿Estás seguro que saldrán por aquí?-

-Totalmente. Ahora tan solo nos queda esperar. Luego el plan irá sobre ruedas – Sonríe-

**De vuelta a los baños…**

-¡Ha funcionado! –Grita Mikey

-No hables tan alto, podrían oírnos –Le advierte Donnie en lo que se quita los restos de ropa rasgada.

-Todavía no está todo solucionado- Comenta Leo mientras saca de su bolsillo su bandana de color azul, la mira un instante y se dispone a colocarla en su lugar de siempre.

-Ahora queda lo peor. Los hermanos Thompson. –Habla Raph

-Vaaaleee perdón. No pude evitarlo – Dice Mikey sonriendo- Da gusto volver a ser el de siempre. ¡Gracias Martin! –Se acerca rápidamente a su amigo y le abraza-

-Vale, vale, no tienes porqué agradecérmelo, fue todo un placer. –Ríe en lo que su amigo le suelta- ¿Visteis como tenía razón? –Mira a los demás- Era pan comido. – Martin se fija en que ahora es más alto que Mikey.- Vaya, ¡parezco tu hermano mayor!

Todos ríen. En ese momento se escucha la sirena y el barullo de muchos estudiantes yendo a sus respectivas clases.

-Ya es hora de volver a clase -Habla Martin

-No, es hora de enfrentarnos a tus hermanos –Raph- Seguro que nos están esperando. Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. – Se dirige con decisión a la puerta y en la misma se para, mira a sus hermanos y dice -¿Venís o tal vez queréis perderos la fiesta? –Luego desaparece de la vista.

Los demás le miran sin extrañarles la rapidez con la que había salido su hermano. Le siguen en silencio. Martin también les acompaña. Sea como sea en ese asunto estaban involucrados sus hermanos y lo mejor era estar cerca y al pendiente por si era necesaria una ayuda de última hora.

No tardan mucho en dar con Eric y Max que les esperaban en la puerta que daba al recreo.

-Vaya, vaya, según vemos ¡habéis vuelto! –Max

-Y como siempre nuestro queridito hermano pequeño tiene algo que ver –Eric- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Pero ¿por qué esas caras largas? ¡Ahora es cuando empieza la diversión! –Y ambos hermanos se dirigen al área del recreo sin esperar a ver si ellos les siguen o no.

Al llegar se encuentran con un espectáculo que no esperaban. Patrick estaba un poco más allá, y a su lado, Mireia. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendían nada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –El primero en hablar es Leo

-Nada, tan solo estoy aquí con vuestra amiga, teniendo una agradable conversación, ¿verdad Mireia? –La mira un instante, pero la chica no responde. – Veo que volvisteis –Se dirige de nuevo a los chicos- ¿Qué os pareció el cambio? –Sonríe-

-¿Se puede saber qué te propones con esto? –Pregunta Raph de mala gana.

-La hechizaron –Apenas murmura Martin un poco sorprendido, ya que nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Todos le escuchan a pesar de su tono bajo.

-Martin, Martin, Martin, la verdad es que me decepcionaste. Pensé que estarías de nuestro lado pasase lo que pasase, y que nosotros seríamos la mayor prioridad ante estos amiguitos tuyos, pero ya veo que decidiste cambiarte al otro bando. Lo siento por ti. –Habla Patrick fingiendo pesar- ¡Y claro que está hechizada! De otra manera no estaría aquí tan tranquilamente –Ríe ante la evidencia.

Su hermano le miraba con incredulidad, ya que ese tipo de hechizo era casi imposible de quitar.

-¡Devuélvela a la normalidad! –Grita Raph-

-Jajajajaajaja, -Todos ríen pero es Max quien le responde- Creo que eso no va a poder ser – Simplemente es imposible. –Y vuelve a reír-

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso? ¡Explícate! –Raph no entendía nada.

-Raph, -Martin se dirige a él y la tortuga le mira- Ese es uno de los hechizos prohibidos. Una vez pronunciado, la persona en cuestión pierde toda voluntad. Solo hace caso a quien pronunció el hechizo. Nada podrá romper esa conexión. –Le explica-

-¿No hay un antídoto, o contra-hechizo? –Pregunta la tortuga de nuevo.

-Me temo que no. –Responde con voz triste- Tan solo la demostración del amor verdadero, podría revertir el conjuro.

Los hermanos Thompson habían escuchado todo y después de la explicación de su hermano pequeño volvieron a reír sin parar.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida –Habla Eric-

-Pero es cierto- Corrobora Patrick

-Sí, pero es muy improbable de encontrar y mucho menos entre una humana y un mutante –Max

-Creo recordar que tenemos una pelea, pendiente ¿verdad? –Habla Raph de mal humor, en lo que cierra un puño a la altura del pecho, y la otra mano la coloca encima del puño, uniendo ambas manos. Las separara y une una y otra vez, impacientemente.

-¡Claro! Pero todavía hay algo que no sabes –Max

-El que no sabe lo mal que va a acabar, eres tú- Le espeta.

-¿Crees que fue Patrick el que hechizó a Mireia, verdad? –Sonríe al ver el desconcierto en la cara de su rival- Pues no, ella no hace caso a mi hermano… sino a mí- Revela.

Esa noticia cae como balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué? –Raph no esperaba eso- Esta si que no te la perdono.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de quien eras? ¿Eh Ronald? –Alza la ceja como señalando lo evidente que era. – Tu cercana relación con esta humana y tu mal humor en algunas ocasiones me condujeron a la verdad. Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas.

-¡Tú no me conoces en lo absoluto! – Y sin esperar más tiempo se abalanza sobre Max.

Los demás hacen lo mismo dirigiéndose a sus respectivos rivales. No les perdonarían el haberlos convertido en humanos así como así. Los únicos que se quedan en el mismo lugar son Martin y Mikey.

Raph pega un salto seguido de una patada, tirando al suelo a Max. Con su pierna sobre el pecho de su oponente se dispone a darle un puñetazo, y lo consigue, ya que le ha cogido desprevenido. Pero entonces Max susurra unas palabras y Raph sale despedido por los aires lanzándole contra una pared…

Mientras tanto, Leo se ha dirigido hacia Patrick y de una sola patada le ha dejado atontado. Entonces Patrick al igual que su hermano susurra unas palabras a la vez que coloca una mano hacia delante en dirección a su contrincante, y Leo comienza a flotar. Con dicha mano le maneja y le eleva varios metros para luego dejarle caer…

Donnie por su lado estaba peleando con Eric. La tortuga se dispone a atacarle pero su oponente evita el golpe apartándose justo a tiempo. Es entonces cuando el mago con una sonrisa en los labios imita a sus hermanos y susurra unas palabras casi ininteligibles. Entonces Donatello se empieza a sentir mal, hasta el punto de ponerse de rodillas en el suelo con un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo. Como si estuvieran clavándole mil agujas…

**Mientras tanto los dos amigos…**

-¡No! ¡Eso no os lo voy a permitir! –Grita Martin al ver la situación pero nadie le hace caso.

-¡Haz algo! –Mikey se siente inútil al no poder hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que se le ocurre es pedir ayuda a su amigo.

Mikey ve como Martin se adelanta unos pasos en dirección a sus hermanos, y de un momento a otro Raph frena y cae suavemente en el suelo, Leo se para en seco y le deja en el suelo como si tal cosa y Donnie deja de sentir el dolor tan intenso y se levanta como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos –Murmura Martin para después volver a concentrarse.

Es entonces cuando todos los presentes ven como uno por uno los hermanos se retuercen en el suelo, y gritan, para luego quedar inconscientes en el suelo.

-¡Martin! –Grita Mikey a la vez que se acerca a él.- ¿Qué les hiciste? –

El joven se tambalea unos segundos y entonces Leo que está a su lado le sostiene, antes de que cayera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunta Raph

-Está exhausto –Donnie se acerca para verle mejor.

-Será mejor que le llevemos a la enfermería, no tiene buena cara. –Leo

-¿Y qué hacemos con Mireia? –Mikey

-No os preocupéis, yo me encargo –Dice Raph con voz seria.

En ese momento comenzaron a salir estudiantes y profesores. Los chicos se disponían a explicar lo sucedido pero entonces…

-No os preocupéis, estamos enterados de todo. –Comienza a hablar un profesor que se acerca a ellos- ¿Os olvidáis que tenemos cámaras de seguridad? Solo que no podíamos salir por un conjuro que hicieron esos tres –Mira un instante a los chicos en el suelo con desaprobación. Luego se dirige de nuevo a los jóvenes- Podéis llevar a Martin a la enfermería, nosotros nos ocuparemos de sus hermanos. Ah y ¿podríais llevar a Mireia a casa? Le vendrá bien descansar. –Les sonríe para luego girarse y alejarse.

**Días después…**

Martin había pasado varios días en la enfermería, ya que se sentía muy débil, debido al hechizo que hizo a sus hermanos. ¿Qué fue exactamente? Esto fue lo que les respondió cuando estuvo más recuperado:

-Les encadené sus poderes.- Responde como si tal cosa.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –Preguntan todos a la vez.

-Un mago puede atar los poderes de otro mago con el hechizo correcto. Yo nunca le había utilizado, solo leí cómo se hacía. Ya sabéis que tenemos que estudiar sobre ello.-Les explica Martin a sus amigos.

-¿Pero cómo hiciste eso? Según investigamos, solo un mago muy poderoso puede hacer tal cosa. Y claro, si ya de por sí es difícil quitarles los poderes a un mago, a tres mucho más.-Donnie.

-No sé cómo lo hice. Solo sé que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y la única solución que encontré era esa.-

-Eres increíble –Ríe Raph.

Los Thompson fueron expulsados del instituto y claro, quedaron en evidencia delante de todos sus compañeros, lo cual era una vergüenza para ellos. Aparte, ahora eran "normales" y eso era como ser "humanos", algo que ellos odiaban. Pero una vez que a un mago le ataban los poderes, ese hechizo era irrompible. Nada podían hacer al respecto, por lo tanto tendrían que aprender a vivir de forma diferente. A fin de cuentas ellos mismos se lo habían buscado.

Sobre Mireia, Raph era el único que podría devolverla a la normalidad. ¿Cómo? Les quedaba averiguarlo…

-¿Conseguiste algo? –Pregunta Mikey a Raph al entrar a la sala y mirar a la joven, que se encontraba al lado de su hermano, como siempre, absorta en su mundo. La joven no decía una sola palabra, no hacía caso de nadie y para llevarla de un lado a otro necesitaban utilizar la fuerza, o de por sí la ayuda mágica de Martin.

-Que va, ¡ya no sé qué hacer! –Raph estaba agotado.

-Hermano, deberías dormir un poco. ¿Comiste alguna cosa? –Mikey se preocupa.

-No tengo hambre y ¡no necesito dormir! –Dice de mal humor en lo que se levanta y se acerca a la ventana- No puedo permitírmelo hasta devolverla a la normalidad. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esto que le pasó fue por mi culpa! –Pega un puñetazo a la pared, pero solo consigue hacerse daño en la mano.

-No es tu culpa, los culpables ya pagaron por lo que hicieron –Mikey no está de acuerdo.

-¿Y qué hemos logrado? Con eso no la salvamos. Mírala, ¡carece de personalidad!-

-Atormentándote no lograrás nada.-

-Mejor déjame solo-

-Está bien, pero acuérdate que no siempre podemos salvar a todos y que aunque te cueste, tienes que aceptarlo.- Luego la tortuga abandona la sala en silencio, dejando a su hermano con sus propios pensamientos.

**Continuará…**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Bueno pues hasta aquí con el capi de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

Yo me pasé prácticamente todo el día para lograr terminar la historia y por eso es súper tarde.

Con lo que les dejo. Como ya dije, mañana subiré el último episodio.

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Dilema

¡Hola! ^-^

¡Al fin me dejó publicar! He tenido problemas con Internet, y por ello no he podido subir el capitulo antes. Ya pensaba que no me dejaría en toda la noche. Pero por suerte no fue así y…

Estoy de vuelta con el último capitulo de esta historia, en la que me habéis querido acompañar hasta el final. Por ello muchas gracias.

Espero y os guste tanto o más que el anterior. Disfrutadlo

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores xD

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capítulo 04. Dilema**

-"Vale Raph, piensa" –Se dice a sí mismo en voz alta- "Has probado a decirle que la aprecias mucho, la abrazaste, le susurraste que te preocupabas por ella. Que demonios, ¡hasta la besaste en la mejilla! Y no ha funcionado. ¿Qué queda?" –Se gira y mira a la joven. De pronto una idea cruza su mente- "No, eso no. Vamos, no lo creo necesario, ¿verdad?" –Sonríe- "Simplemente me mataría, pero ¿qué puedo perder? Si no funciona intentaré otra cosa, y si funciona… bueno, ya veré que hacer en tal caso".

Duda un instante.

-"¿Desde cuando has sido un cobarde?" –Murmura.

Entonces se acerca a la joven, y se sienta en el sofá. La mira un instante y luego se acerca más a ella. La joven no se mueve del lugar. Estaba mirando a la nada.

-"Espero y funcione" –Piensa Raph antes de pegarse totalmente a ella, girarse, ya que la joven miraba al frente, y besarla en los labios. Como era de esperar Mireia ni se inmutó. Cuando la tortuga se separa de la joven, maldice por lo bajo.- "Otra cosa más que no funciona" –Murmura. Se gira recostándose sobre el sofá y se levanta.

Entonces una mano le coge por la muñeca y se gira sorprendido.

-¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunta la joven apenas en un susurro.

Lo primero que hace Raph es volver a sentarse y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Funcionó –Murmura-

-¿Qué pasó? – La joven está confusa.

Raph se separa.

-Max te hechizó, estabas como ida y no podía devolverte a la normalidad. Tuve que probar varias opciones.- Explica.

-Y solo con un beso funcionó –Baja la mirada.-

-Mireia yo…en el tiempo que nos conocimos mejor…creo que…te quiero –Ahora es él quien baja la mirada. Notaba los ojos de la joven clavados en él. Ya está, lo había soltado.

-Raph yo…también siento algo…muy especial por ti…desde antes de conocernos. –Desvela con algo de corte.

Entonces las miradas de ambos se cruzan. Se hace el silencio entre ambos. Segundos después poco a poco se acercan hasta estar a un palmo el uno del otro. Podían sentir hasta la respiración del otro. Luego se funden en un apasionado y pasional beso. De improviso Raph la hace de pegar la espalda contra el sofá lo que hace que la joven tiemble de pies a cabeza.

Apenas transcurre un segundo desde que se separan cuando escuchan una voz a su espalda.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Raph mira a la recién llegada y se levanta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Los recuerdos hacen que se ponga cada vez de peor humor.- ¿A qué viniste? ¿A volver a burlarte de mi?-

-¿Pero de qué hablas? –La chica no entiende nada.

-¿De qué hablo? ¿¡De qué hablo!?- Ruge- ¿Recuerdas a un humano alto, moreno, de ojos verdes que un día decidió hablar contigo unas cuantas palabras en el instituto?

-Oh… ¿viste eso? ¿Y por esa tontería decidiste engañarme con esta humana?-

-¡Ese humano era yo! – ¡Los Thompson me cambiaron de aspecto! ¿O acaso no te enteraste? In-intenté explicártelo, pero decidiste pasar de mí y no hacerme el menor caso. –Ve en la cara de la chica la sorpresa. ¡Hasta estuviste a punto de atacarme! ¿Y ahora vienes pidiendo explicaciones? –

-Raphael yo… lo siento mucho. No-no sabía que eras tú. –Intenta disculparse.

-Ya, claro, como no. ¿Pero sabes qué? Hace meses que lo nuestro no funciona y desde que desaparecí no has hecho otra cosa que coquetear con el estúpido de Max. ¿O crees que no me di cuenta? –Estaba furioso- Esto se acabó. Pero desde el mismo momento en que cambié a humano y me despreciaste de esa manera. Tú misma acabaste con todo. –La mira con la furia reflejada en los ojos.- Será mejor que te largues y que no vuelvas más –La espeta.

-Está bien, entiendo que ahora estés enfadado, pero si dentro de unos días lo hablamos…- Dice la chica como si pudieran seguir donde lo dejaron.

-¿Hablarlo? De eso nada. Esto no funcionará ni ahora, ni dentro de unos días. No servirían ni meses ni años. Se acabó. Para siempre. ¿Entendiste? Vuelve con tu "amado Max", si quieres, o si no, con quien te dé la real gana, pero olvídate de mí. Haz como si no me conocieras. ¡¿De acuerdo?!- Grita y la joven tiembla.

Hasta Mireia no puede evitar temblar también. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado. En ese momento entran sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Leo es el primero en entrar.

-Niurca ya se iba. –Habla Raph con voz fría.-

La joven abandona la sala con los ojos brillantes. Estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Donnie

-Simplemente terminé con ella. Me despreció siendo humano y le vi en una ocasión coqueteando con Max. ¡Max! Y no se lo pienso perdonar.

Raph tapaba a Mireia y por eso los demás no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba normal otra vez.

-Bueno será mejor que yo me vaya… -Se levanta.

-¡Mireia! –Mikey se acerca corriendo y la abraza con cariño. Luego se aparta- ¡Te echamos mucho de menos! Pero… ¿cómo lograste que volviera a ser ella? –Interroga a su hermano-

-Ella ahora es mi novia, con lo que deja de manosearla, ¿vale? –Se acerca y separa a su hermano de la joven.- Sueles ser muy empalagoso, y eso a veces resulta molesto.- Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Celoso hermano? –Pregunta Mikey y todos ríen.-

-Bienvenida Mireia –Dicen Donnie y Leo al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes hermano, no tienes porqué –Le dice Mikey a su hermano y luego se dirige a Mireia- Nos alegramos que hayas vuelto a la normalidad, aunque ahora estés con este cabezota que tengo por hermano, es mucho mejor que Max, ¿no? –Raph le da un empujón, pero luego sonríe.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, una cosa habían aprendido: con astucia y maña puedes derribar cualquier obstáculo que se te ponga enfrente, por muy difícil que éste sea. Y también que la esperanza es algo que nunca tienes que perder, y aunque creas que los sueños son imposibles y lejanos, a veces el destino ayuda dándote un empujoncito en el momento que menos esperas.

**FIN**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY**

Bueno pues aquí termina esta historia.

Mireia, ya sabes lo que me costó escribirla, y aunque tardé un poco más de lo esperado en acabarla, espero y te haya gustado mucho.

A mi me ha encantado escribirla, y poder compartirla con todos vosotros ^-^

De momento seguiré con mi otra historia: Nueva oportunidad, en la cual también me gustaría veros.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
